Pretty Cure no Densetsu!
|original_run = TBA|episodes = 50-52|predecessor = Alchemical Pretty Cure!|successor = ---|image1 = PCnD soundtrack 1.jpg|op = Ashita no REJENZU ・ Pretty Cure no Densetsu!|ed = Mangetsu Yasōkyoku Sora Kara Hokori o Migakimasu|themes = Japanese mythology Yōkai Clouds (visual motif)}} , officially translated as "The Legend of Pretty Cure!", is a magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are Japanese mythology/folklore and Shintō religion, while its sub-motifs are clouds and the sky. Its themes are supernatural occurrences, mystery, overcoming personal weakness or fear, friendship, and changing traditions. Plot Pretty Cure no Densetsu! Episodes In Minahoro, nothing really changed. No one moved in or out of town, everyone knew everyone, and the days become stagnant-- wasting away like hours and seconds on a clock. Now-- it's a melodramatic way to describe the town, but it's necessary to express just how curious the death of that fifteen year old girl was when it went completely unnoticed by all but a few civilians. From that point forward, Minahoro became a hotspot of inexplicable occurrences that were eventually adopted as the norm by its residents. '' ''Our tale begins in the year 2009-- nine years after the day that changed the seemingly unchangeable. 15 year-old Hakuryuu Tominaga isn't as keen on accepting the supernatural as normal, and his tendency to point out the extraordinary is seen by many of his peers as him simply being a cynic. It's been a while since anything strange has happened, and Hakuryuu looks upon this as a sign that he'll finally be able to live an ordinary life. However, tensions are about to run high between the lands of Yomi and Takamagahara, and turns out, Minahoro is right in the middle of it. Hakuryuu gets himself wrapped up with a person named Make-- who is in reality a shapeshifting tanuki hailing straight from Takamagahara, and finds his life only getting weirder and weirder... Characters Pretty Cure * - An introverted 15 year-old boy in his second year of high-school. Although he tends to be a bit negative and cynical, he is fair-minded and generally likes to avoid conflict with others. Despite appearing on the outside to be very cool-headed and aloof, Hakuryū is in reality self-conscious, and for this reason has difficulty making friends. That being said, Hakuryū spends most of his time alone, or practicing kendo. Hakuryū has always been unenthusiastic about the supernatural phenomena in Minahoro, mainly because he can actually see the physical forms of yōkai unlike the rest of the town. With Amaterasu's divine power, Hakuryū transforms into the warrior of the sun, . In cure form, his theme colour is pink, while his sub is yellow. ** CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka / Kyle McCarley * - A 16 year old first-year. Hakuryū's childhood friend and the captain of the Yūhimine Academy swim team. Anyone who has met Amane will tell you that she's very particular about the people she likes. Amane is incredibly two-faced, putting up a benign front around others in spite of her rather obvious disdain for most people. Although she is a natural leader, she can be incredibly bossy when given a position of power-- fuelled mostly by her own competitive nature and refusal to give people she doesn't like the light of day. Her lashing out is usually out of nervousness, but she still tends to speak her mind and accidentally say some nasty things in the presence of others. With Susano'o's divine power, Amane transforms into the warrior of the sea, . In cure form, her theme colour is blue, while her sub is pink. ** CV: Yuu Serizawa / Kira Buckland * - A 15 year old first-year. With Raijin's divine power, Minari transforms into the warrior of thunder, . In cure form, her theme colour is yellow, while her sub is green. ** CV: Aoi Koga / Kate Higgins * - A 17 year old second year. With Fūjin's divine power, Shizuku transforms into the warrior of wind, . In cure form, her theme colour is red, while her sub is purple. ** CV: Yumi Matsuoka / Abby Trott * - A 15 year old first year. With Tsukuyomi's divine power, Yōichi transforms into the warrior of the moon, . In cure form, his theme colour is purple, while his sub is blue. ** CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki / Sean Chiplock * - A 13 year old first year. With what remains of Izanagi's power within Amaterasu, Miyoko is able to become the warrior of light, . In cure form, her theme colour is white, while her sub is red. ** CV: Ryoko Shintani / Eden Riegel Mascot * Make the Swindler ** CV: Kokoro Kikuchi Yomi * Izanami ** CV: You Taichi * Tsukuyomi ** CV: Toshiki Masuda * Kataruru ** CV: Maria Naganawa The Youkai Generals * Kappa ** CV: Koichi Yamadera * Amabie ** CV: Hitomi Hase * Nekomata ** CV: Minoru Shiraishi * Onibara ** CV: Maya Enoyoshi * Tengu ** CV: Tarusuke Shingaki * Yukionna ** CV: Akina Abe Monster * Youkai '- Demons responsible for the strange happenings in Minahoro. They can be controlled by inhabitants of Yomi, which is why they are ''usually ''kept sealed away in Takamagahara after being captured by Okuninushi. Supporting Cast Takamagahara * '''Amaterasu '- Full name Amaterasu-O-Mikami, the Kami of the sun and current ruler of Takamagahara. ** CV: Yuko Kasahara * 'Susano'o '- Full name Susano'o-no-Mikoto, Amaterasu's brother and the Kami of the sea and storms. ** CV: Shinichiro Miki * 'Izanagi '- Full name Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the first Kami and creator of Takamagahara. * '''Ookuninushi ** CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Shirousagi ** CV: Nana Inoue * Ryuujin - A dragon-like Kami who lives in the ocean and guards the Divine Sediment. ** CV: Kenta Miyake * Suseri-hime '- Susano'o's daughter, and the one tasked with operating the first Divine Mortar. ** CV: Arisa Date * '''Kagutsuchi '- A blacksmith Kami who crafted the Ring, and now operates the second Divine Mortar. ** CV: Takehito Koyasu * 'Sakuya-hime '- Full name Konohanasakuya-hime, the Kami of Mt. Fuji and operator of the third Divine Mortar. ** CV: Shiki Aoki * 'Tajimamori '- The Kami of wagashi (Japanese sweets), and the operator of the fourth Divine Mortar. ** CV: Daisuke Motohashi * 'Uke Mochi '- The Kami of food who was once killed by Tsukuyomi and ressurected by Amaterasu. She operates the fifth and final Divine Mortar. ** CV: Minami Shinoda * '''Kamitsure / Izuku Kamitsure - Obligatory shark dude. ** CV: Kazuki Ura Yuuhimine Students * Enji Budoukawa - A close friend of Hakuryuu. ** CV: Natsuki Hanae * Tatsuya Haneta - A close friend of Hakuryuu. ** CV: Tasuku Hatanaka * Sunao Kourogi '''- The boy who sits beside Hakuryuu in class. He is rarely seen without a black surgical mask covering his face. ** CV: Hikaru Midorikawa / Justin Briner * '''Sarasuwa Zai Yuuhimine Staff Family * Iori Tominaga / Officer Tominaga - Hakuryuu's father. He is a police officer. * Kurime Isshiki '''- Hakuryuu's maternal grandmother. * '''Kawami Tominaga - Hakuryuu's mother. * Kaneuchi Kaijou '- Amane's father. * '''Chiyuri Kaijou '- Amane's mother. * '''Densuke Kumori - Minari's father. * Yoriko Kumori - Minari's mother. * Masae Kumori - Minari's 17-year-old brother. * Tsubasa Hirawa - Shizuku's mother. * Mika Hirawa - Shizuku's 11 year-old sister. * Shigekiyo Hirawa '''- Shizuku's 13 year-old brother. * '''Jin Tsukinoe - Youichi's 28-year-old cousin and legal guardian. * Rikichi Nagareboshi - Miyoko's father. * Seiko Nagareboshi - Miyoko's mother. Other * Genmei Kourogi / Detective Kourogi '- Sunao's late mother and the former head detective of Minahoro's police department. Her research mainly focused on Youkai, and was passed on to her colleague Satsumi Todoroki after her death. * '''Miyadera Kourogi '- Sunao's 24-year-old sister. ** CV: Natsuko Kuwatani * '''Ujinari Nijou / Officer Nijou - The chief of the Minahoro precinct. Despite being a bit old fashioned for their tastes, Detective Todoroki and Officer Tominaga can often be seen on patrol with him. * Satsumi Todoroki / Detective Todoroki '''- The head detective of Minahoro's police force. For years, she has been trying to find the source of the strange happenings in town. She and Hakuryuu's dad are close friends. ** CV: Nanako Mori * '''Toumei - A ghost bound to the forest of Minahoro. She was a regular girl favoured by Amaterasu, and was supposed to ascend to Takamagahara after death, but has been unable to pass on due to the disappearance of the Ring of Takamagahara. ** CV: Yume Miyamoto Items * * Ring of Takamagahara * Cure Arms ** Ryuu no Tachi ** Umi no Gunsen ** Kaminari no Taiko ** Kamikaze no Yumi ** Mangetsu no Naginata ** Hoshi no Shuriken * Divine Mortars - Five large cannons powered by divine magic that surround Minahoro and prevent the escape of any Youkai, as to contain the Takamagahara-Yomi conflict in the immediate area. Each of the five is operated by a god or goddess. Locations * Minahoro '- A coastal town made up of the former townships of Kawata and Kagenoura. ** '''Kagenoura River '- A river that once separated Kawata and the larger neighbouring town of Kagenoura. ** '''Kagenoki Jinja ** Yuuhimine Academy ** Takopan * Divine Sediment * Takamagahara ** Chrysanthemum Room * Yomi Other Media TBA Trivia * Sunao Kourogi was intended to be a green cure in early stages of Densetsu's planning, but this idea was scrapped in favour of making Nagareboshi Miyo the team's sixth cure. ** His cure name was Cure Taketori, and unlike the other main characters who were based on Shintō gods and goddesses, he was largely inspired by the traditional japanese monogatari called The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, or The Tale of Princess Kaguya. * Aesthetically, the town of Minahoro is based on Kanazawa, Ishikawa. Its theoretical location (in southern Honshu) is closer to Izumo, Shimane. Gallery hakuryuu-asahi.png|Tominaga Hakuryū / Cure Asahi amane-nami.png|Kaijō Amane / Cure Nami minari-denki.png|Kumori Minari / Cure Denki shizuku-tatsumaki.png|Hirawa Shizuku / Cure Tatsumaki youichi-usagi.png|Tsukinoe Yōichi / Cure Usagi miyo-hikari.png|Nagareboshi Miyo / Cure Hikari make.png|Make's human disguise Makefairy.png|Make's fairy form kōrogi_sunao.png|Kōrogi Sunao toumei.png|Tōmei amaterasu (wxs).png|Amaterasu densetsu logo(temp).png|Pretty Cure no Densetsu!'s official logo Category:Fanseries